Les Maraudeurs au pays du Père Noyel
by Cassiopee
Summary: Après un léger petit… ahem… problème, Prongs and co. se voient obligé d’aider le Père Nono… enfin, vous voyez le tableau… ONE-SHOT ! humoristique : cadeau de noël à mes revieweurs ! ;)


Harry Potter

Auteur: Tatiana Black

Titre : …

Genre: Humour

Rating: G

Partie: ONE-SHOT

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens. Tous est à J.K. Rowling qui a eu la bonne idée d'inventer les Maraudeurs !! ;) Donc :: Les **persos et Poudlard** : à JKR ; Le **père Noël rouge** : à Coca Cola ; Le **père Noël vert** et la **petite souris** : à euh… la tradition ; **Tatiana** : à Sinwen et Fougère et quand-même un peu à moi ; la **fée clochette** à Walt Disney

Résumer Générale : Après un léger petit… ahem… problème, Prongs and co. se voient obligé d'aider le Père Nono… enfin, vous voyez le tableau… ONE-SHOT ! humoristique : cadeau de noël à mes revieweurs !! ;)

NA : Même genre que _Le Quidditch peut faire des miracles_ !!

Franchement… je sais pas quoi vous dire ce n'ai que je n'ai consommé AUCUNE substance illicite pour écrire ceci (et précisez que le cannabis n'est pas encore légalisé en suisse ;) )

**Les Maraudeurs au pays du Pere Noyel !!!**

Tout commença un 24 décembre (_ooo c'est noel)_ en cette année de grâce 1976. Quatre garçons de 16 ans qui se nommait – et à raison – entre eux, Maraudeurs, avait mis au point leur petit plans.

Dans la journée, un grand débat avait éclater : La petite souris _(a moi elle ma déjà prit tt mes dents) _euh… non, fausse période… quoi que vu l'âge mental de nos héros… hum, bref. Le débat était celui concernant le Père Noël. Existait-il ou pas ? (_Et la mère noel ??? On l'oublie tj celle la ! Vous croiyer qu'il vienne d'ou les lutin hein ?!!?)_ Les enfants Moldu (hormis quelques rares premières) affirmait qu'il n'existait pas – d'ailleurs ils avaient été traumatisé dans leur tendre enfances à l'annonce de cette nouvelle_(je sens de vécu la !!)_ alors n'allez pas leurs dire que c'est faux, non mais ! – et les enfants de sorciers affirmait qu'il existait (hormis quelque trouble-fête). À la suite de ces discutions pour le moins mouvementées (James avait reçu quatre baffe de la part de Lily mais le sujet n'était de loin pas le père noël) nos quatre joyeux lurons avaient eu la merveilleuses idées de prouvé à ses « septique qui ne saurait même pas reconnaître la Fée Clochette s'il la voyait » (dixit Peter à qui l'on avait dû expliqué pendant une demi-heure que cette fée en question n'existait pas – quoi que… - ce qui expliquait son état d'effondrement actuel) Bref, revenons en au fait : ils allaient leur prouvé que ce sataner santa existait, fois de Maraudeurs !!!

Ils avaient donc mis – au bout d'une longue concertation – un plan infaillible. Ils s'étaient tous trois faussement endormis, cookies et lait en appât, système d'alarme très sophistiqué (une corde à la quelle était accroché une clochette. Non, pas la fée, Peter !!)

Imaginez donc ces trois grand garçons endormis sur un canapé, attendant papa noël (et les cadeaux, accessoirement, bien-sûr.) Une photo aurait été tout à fait à propos, j'aurais ainsi pu les faire chanter !! niak niak niak… ahem.

Et ce fut autour des 23 h 17' 32'' que le gentil père noyel sortit de la cheminée,_(s'il arrive parce que si tout les collège lui met des chocolat avec des anti-fée clochette bah les cheminée… hein !)_ à peine voulut-il s'approché des biscuits que la petite clochette ( Pas la fée !!!! C'est pas vrai !!) sonna et réveilla nos trois amis. Trois ? ben oui, Peter dormais rêvant sans-doute de sa tendre fée. Prongy, Pady et Monny-y attaquèrent sans vergogne le vieux monsieur, le mettant au sol. Tout ceci fit un bruit qui aurait réveillez les morts (vive les sortilège d'insonorisation – McGo les auraient tués) et eu donc raison su réveil de Wormy. Suite à cette petite bataille qui vira rapidement aux jeu « Twister », le père Noël se bloqua le dos. Les quatre garçons, désolés, le firent s'assoire sur le canapé et lui donnèrent la collation bien méritée. _(De la goulache ! Le père Noyel en raffole !!! bien que personne ne le sache !!) _Sa barbe ayant été « malencontreusement » souvent tirée pendant le jeux et vu la taille du vieillard qui passait quand même dans la cheminée, ils en conclurent que le père noël était bel et bien réel.

C'est suite à cette incroyable aventure que Prongs de retrouva à l'avant du traîneau, un nez clignotant accroché (vive la technologie moldue !), Remus tirant les reines, Peter s'occupant de la gestation des cadeau et Sirius avec un merveilleux habit rouge bien trop grand et une longue barbe._ (Il se trouvais très sexy dans cette habillement ! HIHIHI)_

Une fois arrivé dans le pays des jouets (non, pas imaginaire !), où ils devaient refaire le plein de jouets, ils virent des choses plutôt surprenante…

Oh non, se n'était pas les milliers de lutin qui travaillait d'arrache pied – pire que des elfes de maisons – ni les tonnes de cadeau qui s'amassaient, ni le fait que la neige était en fait du sucre-glace mais, à une bonne dizaine de mètres, se trouvait une jeune filles aux cheveux bruns bouclés et très mal coiffé que deux garçons – l'un aux cheveux noir et décoiffé qui ressemblait étrangement à James, l'autre aux cheveux d'un roux vif – tentait de retenir. Tous trois portait l'uniforme de Poudlard et s'ils auraient eu des super-yeux, ils aurait pu voir le symbole de Gryffondor

- NON MAIS VOUS IMAGINEZ PAS !!! LES LUTINS DOIVENT ÊTRE REMUNERE !! ILS ONT LE DROIT AUX VACANCES ET AUX WEEK-ENDS !!!! J'APPELLERAIS LA S.P.A., JE FERAIS DES PETITIONS, UNE ASSOCIATION !!! JE TRAÎNERAIS LE PERE NOËL EN JUSTICE !!!!!! VOUS VERREZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les quatre amis se regardèrent avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.( Pk pas mi-banane mi-langousste ??)

- Encore heureux que ce n'est pas une connaissance… non mais t'imagine ? la honte !! s'indigna James.

- Ouais, 'sont totalement taré les deux qui l'accompagne ! accorda Sirius.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille au cheveux noir, uniforme poudlarien mais chez Serpentard criait après un lutin contre-maître.

- LE PERE NOËL ETAIT VERT !!!!!! C'EST LA FAUTE A COCA COLA S'IL ES ROUGE !!!!! UN TRUC MOLDUS QUI DONNE RAISON AUX GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!! ET VOUS COTISEZ CA ???!!!??? NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT !!!!

Les garçons se regardèrent une fois de plus avec le même air.

- Mais y a de ses taré ici !! s'exclama Remus. ( ehoui la magie de noyel !!!)

- BLAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!! s'écria la folle qui se nommait – même si vous vous en contre fichez – Tatiana.

- Oh, une fan ! dit modestement Sirius. Elle doit me trouver supermega hyper total sexy dans ce costume !!)

- SI JE T'ATTRAPE T'ES UN HOMME – enfin, pas sûr – MOOOOOOOOOORT !!!

Suite à cette remarque qu'il préférèrent prendre aux sérieux, ils fuirent sous les remarques moqueuses des trois non-concernés.

Leur périple dans les airs ne mérita pas son nom puisqu'il se passait bien se passa bien. Moi me répéter ??? mais j'vous em quand vous bossez, moi ??? Bref.

Ils durent juste changer de place entre Remus et Sirius car se dernier passait trop de temps vers les belles jeunes filles qui attendaient leurs cadeaux (et jamais celles-ci ne furent si comblées par le père noël). _(Bah elle doive être un peux tarée les filles qu'il a vu ! parce que a 16 ans attendre le père noël !! franchement.. c'est pas parce qu'ils ont fait ça que… mais voilà eux ils ont une excuse)_ Mais quand Remus descendait, c'est les filles qui le retenait. Peter fini par faire le boulot et plusieurs enfant pleurèrent en le voyant (qui à OSER insinuer que je n'aimait pas Peter ???? Vous ??? Bah vous avez bien raison ;) ). _( mais il est tellement tordu kil arriverai même pas a passer dans une cheminée !!)_

Le lendemain, ils étaient épuiser et personnes ne les crurent à leur plus grand des espoirs. D'ailleurs, le Père Noël avait disparu mais ils reçurent plus de cadeau, cette fois-ci.

Quels furent leur cadeaux ??? Non mais c'est privé !!!!!!!!!! _(Pour Sirius on ce demande même pas...) (Et James le père noyel a du lui enchanter du gui pour qu'il reste en permanence sur la tête a Lily)_

Euh----- merci de me laissez une review et joyeux noyel !!!!!! ho, ho, ho !!!!

**Les remarques en _italique_ sont celles de Super-mumussette herself qui n'est autre que ma petite sœur..**

PS : les reviews sont de très bons cadeau de noël et Prongy, Pady, Wormy et Moony-y en serait comblé (comment ça ces surnoms des surnoms sont débiles ?????) bref… clochette aussi en serait comblée ! (couché, Peter !!!)


End file.
